Pool Day
by lavacana
Summary: Hiccup and Jack go to the pool. A drabbley-drabble for the HiJack Revolution.


Pool Day

* * *

**I in no way intend to make a profit from this. It is for educational purposes only. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, a pool, swim shorts, or a whistle. Another contribution for the HiJack revolution.**

* * *

"Cannonball!"

Jack jumped into the pool, splashing anyone who was unfortunate enough to be near him. Instantly, about three sharp whistles shrieked at him. Jack swam to the surface and laughed as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, shooting the lifeguards a wave of his hand. The whistles died out, but there was still someone complaining.

"Honestly, going around drenching everyone…doesn't even care 'bout what I told him before…" Jack smirked and turned around to see his boyfriend still sitting on the border of the pool. Hiccup was soaking, having been right next to Jack when he pulled off his bad attempt at a cannonball. The auburnette was glaring right at the other, not bothering to hide his irritation. Jack laughed and doggy-paddled his way to him, easily grabbing onto Hiccup's feet and using them as anchors.

"Stop your grumbling and start swimming!" Hiccup grumbled some more, but slipped into the pool. He shivered, then suddenly plunged, before rising up and gasping as he reached the top. He spluttered, and then roughly shoved his hair away from his eyes. His face was seemingly set in a permanent scowl.

Jack rolled his eyes, moving to grab Hiccup's hands and pulling them both away from the pool edge. "Okay, seriously, why are you so upset?"  
"I'm not upset."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Hic, your face is scaring those kids."  
Hiccup shifted his gaze from his white-haired partner to the kids just behind Jack. They really did look a bit freaked out, and as soon as they saw him looking, they broke apart and scrambled to swim away. The man huffed and averted his green eyes, expression softening only a bit. "Okay, so maybe I don't like pools that much."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, I guessed that. Ya know, you could've said that earlier and we wouldn't have come."  
"You were really looking forward to this… I didn't want to ruin it for you."

Jack smiled a little, and then gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek. "Why is it exactly that you don't like pools again?" The other man rolled his eyes, internally cursing Jack for recognizing his horrible attempt at changing the conversation. He let go of his partner's hands, rubbing both his arms before sighing loudly. He stayed silent for a few moments, then sunk down in the water a little more until his shoulders were submerged.

"I feel…trapped, here. Beaches are better. They aren't chock full of chemicals, you're not monitored all the time, you can play with sand, you have your own space… You can isolate yourself to the point where the other people won't bother you, too. But this pool…I don't like it. I can literally smell the chlorine. I'm sure a billion people have already pissed here, there are leaves on the bottom, and I can't even swim right because it's in an enclosed area."

Jack looked at Hiccup in thought for a few moments. "Hic, didn't you say this was your first time going to a pool?"  
"Well yeah, but-"  
"Why don't you just try to have fun first, and then decide whether you like it or not."  
"But that's not my-"  
Hiccup spluttered and rubbed at his watery eyes. Jack just laughed and splashed him again. Hiccup's shout of protest was cut off mid-point, and he shook his head like a dog to try and clear it of water.  
"Jack! Stop th-"

He was cut off again by another splash. Okay, that's it. He growled, then dived in after his boyfriend who'd already started swimming off. The two chased each other around the whole pool. Jack grabbed onto Hiccup's legs and tugged him underwater. Hiccup jumped on top of Jack and shoved him underneath. They splashed each other, raced each other, and even tackled each other. All in all, they had a fun day, and Hiccup couldn't remember when his grumbles of complaint turned into bouts of laughter.

* * *

**Yeah, sucks, I know. I kinda just fizzed out of ideas, I'm really really tired and haven't had my fill of munster cheese, and I needed to get at least one more one-shot out there. So, this piece of nonsense suddenly poofed to life. I really enjoy playing an annoyed Hiccup and a teasing Jack, though…That might've been what caused this in the first place.(And the numerous days I've gone to the pool)**


End file.
